


微醺

by xiguazi



Category: hdusissj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiguazi/pseuds/xiguazi





	微醺

“明浩最近总和Vernon玩，我吃醋了。”  
又来了，徐明浩端着红酒杯看着眼前微醺的人，那人小声嘟囔着伸手搂过徐明浩，毛茸茸的脑袋在徐明浩脖颈里撒娇似地蹭着。  
总爱说些暧昧的话，做些让人误会的行为。  
金珉奎这个人，真的讨厌。  
“怎么又吃醋了啊，Vernon是弟弟啊。”徐明浩用脸颊轻蹭那人的头发，又用手捧过金珉奎的脸轻声安慰道。  
果然，这人又丧着脸，泛着红，眼睛也因为酒气染上了雾气。  
“要明浩亲亲才可以。”  
/  
“要明浩亲亲才可以！”  
徐明浩瞪着眼睛一脸惊讶地看着金珉奎，他甚至怀疑是不是自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
金珉奎又重复了一遍，这次还特地放慢了语速，“我要明浩亲亲才可以不生气。”  
徐明浩再一次受到了文化冲击，就因为自己出去逛街给李灿带了礼物而没有给金珉奎带，这人就生气了。生气也就罢了，平时抱一抱，哄一哄就好了嘛，结果金珉奎今天“变本加厉”却要这么个哄法。  
“两个男孩子怎么能亲亲啊？”徐明浩纠结了一会，还是坦白说了出来。  
“怎么不可以？我们不是好朋友吗？好朋友之间亲亲是表达爱意啊。我不是明浩的朋友了吗？明浩不爱我了吗？”  
仿佛说了一段rap的金珉奎耷拉着脸望着徐明浩，徐明浩被盯得内心竟然泛起了愧疚。  
大概是韩国人比中国人更爱表达爱意吧，平时也总是把爱不爱的挂在嘴边，朋友间亲亲可能也真的没什么。徐明浩内心挣扎了一番又抬头看了眼委委屈屈的金珉奎，心一横，亲就亲吧，男人有什么好怕的。  
徐明浩搂过金珉奎的脖子，朝着对方还在嘟囔的嘴唇啵唧了一口，又迅速拉开距离，“这下满意了吧。”奶气的声音还因为紧张发着颤，体温直线升高，不用看，徐明浩也知道自己现在有多红。  
金珉奎也没想到徐明浩真的说亲就亲，本来只想闹个脸蛋啵啵就罢休的，结果居然讨了个大便宜，一下子也楞在了原地，看着对面从耳朵根羞红到脖子的徐明浩，觉得这房间也变得热了起来。  
徐明浩见对方半天没有反应，从心底窜了火，朝对方胸口来了一拳，又拔高音调吼道：“呀！我亲都亲了！你怎么还生气啊！你这小子！”  
金珉奎被这么一吼倒是回了神，呆呆地说了一句，“明浩啊，你嘴唇好软啊。”  
“呀imma！”  
李硕珉从门外探进头。  
“不要吵架哦……”  
/  
自从第一次亲亲之后，金珉奎像是尝到了甜头，有事没事就爱跟徐明浩讨亲亲，理由也是千奇百怪。  
徐明浩也变得越来越奇怪，他开始从抗拒变得接受，从别扭变得害羞，如果金珉奎亲的时间久一点自己的心跳还会加快。  
甚至现在亲完之后自己还会有点不舍。  
“俊辉。你会和圆佑哥亲亲吗？”  
“噗……”正在喝水的文俊辉被这么一问，猝不及防喷了满地的水。  
徐明浩拿过纸巾给他擦，又锲而不舍地继续问：“会吗？”  
文俊辉的表情变得有点奇怪，耳朵尖还有点红，可徐明浩没有在意，只当对方是被水呛了。  
“为什么要是圆佑啊？”  
“那，hoshi哥或者woozi哥，你们会互相亲亲吗？”  
文俊辉挠挠头，“他们应该不会吧。”  
徐明浩沮丧地低下头。  
果然啊，奇怪的只有他和金珉奎。  
陷入自己世界的徐明浩当然没有注意，文俊辉的主语是他们而不是我们。

徐明浩想去和金珉奎说清楚，却一直没有开口，徐明浩不知道自己内心的害怕是源自什么理由，在搞清楚这种情绪之前，徐明浩不想贸然打破他和金珉奎现在的关系。  
自己和金珉奎是什么关系？  
徐明浩有点答不上来。  
朋友吗？当然是朋友，或许可以用粉丝的话来定义他们的关系。  
灵魂伴侣。  
徐明浩在来韩国之前从未想过在异国他乡会有一个人和自己这么契合，无论关于什么的问题，品味，爱好，习惯……所有的答案好像都会一致。  
但又仅仅是朋友吗？  
徐明浩仔细想了想，如果金珉奎那些逾距的行为可以称得上是朋友间表达爱意的方式的话。徐明浩再次把烦恼归结于文化差异并且坦然地接受了就只是关系很好的朋友这样的说法。  
/  
耳垂突然传来一阵痛痒将徐明浩的思绪拉回了现实，下一瞬耳边传来了熟悉的低音，带着酒后的浓稠。  
“明浩在想什么？”  
徐明浩抑制不住打了颤，转过头就看到金珉奎一脸不满的样子。  
看吧，这人总爱做这些让人误会的事。  
“你醉了，珉奎。回去睡吧。”徐明浩试图站起身却被金珉奎死死拽住不放。  
“今天要在明浩这里睡。”  
徐明浩不理金珉奎的无赖行为，反手抓住对方拽着自己的爪子将他从地上拖起，谁知对方顺势借力靠在徐明浩身上，徐明浩也喝了不少，这会晕乎乎的没站稳，两人双双跌进了床上。  
金珉奎呼出的热气洒在徐明浩的脖子上，霎时红了一片，徐明浩甚至能闻到淡淡的酒香。想推对方起来，奈何金珉奎和自己体型上的差距以及那人锻炼的成果让自己的推搡变得徒劳，金珉奎像是故意和自己作对一般，反而压的更紧了。  
“徐明浩，你真的什么都不知道吗？”金珉奎埋在徐明浩的脖颈处，闷闷地说着。  
徐明浩的心脏突然跳漏了半拍，扶在金珉奎肩上的手指控制不住地颤抖着，有什么一直堵在自己胸口的东西就要迸发出来，可徐明浩仍然不敢。  
“你喝醉了，快起来！”徐明浩故意装凶来掩饰自己的局促，全然不知尾音的颤抖早已出卖了他。  
出乎意料的，金珉奎这次乖乖听话抬起了身，眼睛却是泛了红，像是在极力忍耐着什么，死咬住嘴唇，胸腔因为过度呼吸而起伏着。  
徐明浩怔住了，望着对方的眼睛说不出话。  
一时间，房间里只剩下呼吸声。  
最终，金珉奎只是俯下身，轻轻触碰了身下人不断颤抖的嘴唇，便从床上爬了起来，背过身说:“睡吧，晚安。”  
“金珉奎！”  
徐明浩喊出了声，却在下一秒禁了声。  
喊住他做什么呢？只是下意识地喊住他，像以前的每一次争吵那样，说点好话，哄一哄，今晚的事是不是就能过去？徐明浩知道这不可能，但是如果不喊住金珉奎，很可能就会有什么东西变质了。  
粉丝都说自己最擅长推拉，可明明玩推拉的人是金珉奎。  
想到这里，徐明浩忍不住委屈起来，说出的话都带着哭腔。  
“你总是这样……很讨厌……”  
徐明浩突然明白自己一直以来的害怕是因为什么。  
贪恋。  
他贪恋金珉奎对他所做的一切，却又生怕自己会错意而丢失了这一切。  
又想紧紧捏住却又因为害怕而撒漏了一地，最后再一一捡起，循环往复，导致了如今的局面。  
“我很害怕，我怕自己会错意，是你说亲亲只是表达友情的方式，也是你总是做些过分亲昵的举动，让我产生错觉……”徐明浩抽了抽鼻子。  
听到这里，背着身的人总算有了反应。  
徐明浩依旧自顾自地说着，也不管自己的语调因为激动和紧张听起来多么可笑，也不管语句是否通顺语法是否正确，这段暧昧期实在太折磨他了。  
“但是你转脸就说，我们是朋友，这些都是朋友间表达爱意的方式。可朋友之间哪有这样的？动不动就抱抱亲亲，你还，还总是摸我。”徐明浩咬了咬嘴唇，因为愤怒语速逐渐加快，“你现在问我知不知道，我该知道什么？你只是想玩暧昧并不是喜欢我让我不要自作多情乖乖顺从你就好是吗？”  
“不是的！”金珉奎急了，上前紧紧搂住徐明浩，着急道:“不是这样的，明浩。”  
徐明浩想要挣脱这个拥抱，他现在还很生气，金珉奎却越搂越紧。  
“我也害怕啊。我每次碰你你都生气，我以为你不喜欢，但有时候你又能接受，甚至会主动亲近我，你连我亲你都能接受，我以为你至少不反感我做这些。”  
感受到怀里的人逐渐冷静下来，金珉奎继续说道:“我也是，患得患失，我用玩笑和朋友为借口小心试探你的底线和心意，我承认这样很过分，可我没办法，我怕我开了口，我们连朋友都不是了。”  
“我是真的很喜欢你啊，徐明浩。”

如果往日浅尝辄止的触碰还能算是朋友间的友好玩笑，现在带着明显情欲和占有欲的撕咬已经不能再用这种低劣的理由来掩盖了。  
但显然金珉奎也并没有准备掩饰自己的欲望。  
当金珉奎的手伸进自己的睡衣下摆时，徐明浩知道，事情开始往不可控制的方向发展了。  
“你知道我每天都想这么亲你吗？”  
轻翘开对方的唇齿，金珉奎舔舐过每一个角落，刚刚喝过的红酒甜香还未散去，这会倒是成了助兴的雅致，轻轻勾住徐明浩闪躲的舌，那人禁不住刺激，轻颤了一下，也被金珉奎敏锐地捕捉到了。  
金珉奎贴着徐明浩的唇浅笑道:“明浩接个吻都这么敏感吗？”  
徐明浩整个身子红透了，听了调笑的话更是又热了几分，推拒的手不知何时已经攀上了金珉奎宽厚的肩膀。  
金珉奎看着徐明浩害羞的样子觉得可爱，又低头吻住唇舌，手逐渐摸向对方身下的火热，轻轻握住。  
“唔……”徐明浩身子本就敏感，被人握住欲望的一刹那忍不住想尖叫，却被一个深吻堵进了喉咙。  
金珉奎的耳边飘着徐明浩小声的呻吟，手上更加卖力了几分，大抵是第一次受这份刺激，没多久，徐明浩就泄了对方满手。  
徐明浩用胳膊捂着眼睛不愿看金珉奎，金珉奎倒是乐出了声，就着体液顺着股缝滑进对方滚烫的穴口。  
“嗯唔……”有异物进入的感觉不是很好，有点酸痛，徐明浩甚至可以感受到金珉奎骨节分明的手指。  
金珉奎顺势伸进了第二根，第三根，曲起手指，缓缓抽动，慢慢扩张，寻找着能让徐明浩快乐的一点——他不想让徐明浩的第一次难受。  
逐渐有酥麻感顺着脊椎攀上徐明浩的大脑神经。  
“嗯……”  
“痛吗？”金珉奎轻吻徐明浩额上的汗水。  
徐明浩摇头，突然一个痉挛，连腰都忍不住抬了起来，金珉奎知道，自己找对地方了。  
手指就着那点不断按压磨蹭，徐明浩开始受不住了，酥麻的快感不断加深刺激着他的神经，双腿忍不住地在床上磨蹭。  
“嗯啊…别……啊……”  
金珉奎寻思着差不多了，解开了裤子拉链，扶着早已肿胀不堪地欲望送进了粉嫩的穴口，温暖的肉壁瞬间裹住滚烫的性器。  
“啊……”金珉奎发出一声餍足的感叹。  
徐明浩却是疼得扣紧了金珉奎的后背。  
金珉奎轻吻住身下人的嘴唇以示安抚，一手轻抚那人的腰身，待徐明浩稍稍适应了，又往里送了几分，缓缓撑开褶壁。  
徐明浩甚至能感受到后穴里的物体的形状和跳动，意识到这点，让他又脸红了几分。  
金珉奎觉得这样的徐明浩实在过于可爱，低下头用虎牙轻啃对方漂亮的锁骨。  
“你属狗的吗？金珉奎？”  
“我不就是大型犬吗？”  
“你，啊！”  
突如其来的抽动让徐明浩惊叫出声，却又意识到这是在宿舍，连忙捂住嘴巴，狠狠瞪了眼恶作剧得逞的金珉奎。  
金珉奎假装没看见。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
金珉奎挺弄的速度不快，但每一下都埋的深，送的狠，徐明浩的紧致的后穴又软又热，每一下抽送都能体会到别致的快感。  
后穴逐渐传来的酸麻感让徐明浩绷紧了脚趾，修长的双腿也不自觉的勾上了金珉奎的腰。  
但总是有哪里不满意，又麻又痒。  
金珉奎听着徐明浩嗯嗯啊啊，起了坏心眼，突然向着某个凸起加快了抽送的速度。  
徐明浩一下弹起了腰身，又狠狠摔在棉被里，酸痒感顿时被漫天的快感淹没，突如其来的过分的刺激让他不断颤抖，就连咬住嘴巴都拦不住高亢的呻吟声。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊……慢……啊……慢点……”徐明浩勾着金珉奎的双腿都打着颤，张着嘴，津液顺着下巴流到了脖子。  
快感不断叠加，不断刺激着徐明浩的神经，一浪高过一浪，终于，伴随着一阵痉挛和突然拔高的呻吟，攀上了欲望的巅峰。  
金珉奎顺势狠狠抽送了几下也将滚烫的精液打在了不断收缩的内壁上，这让徐明浩又小声地呻吟了几声。  
徐明浩痉挛着，抱着金珉奎大口的喘息着，迫切的渴望新鲜的空气，头发都被汗水打湿，活像一个刚刚被救上岸的溺水的人。  
金珉奎也喘着粗气，徐明浩的后穴还在高潮的余韵中不断颤抖收缩，两人连接的地方早已泥泞不堪，金珉奎只是低头看了眼，欲望再次抬起了头。  
徐明浩感受到变化，连忙嚷着，“不要了！不要了！唔……”  
夜还很长。

——end


End file.
